God You're Such A Child
by Little-Lost-Black-Bird
Summary: A young girl discovers that her favorite Halloween movie is real...to bad she gets kidnapped.  *A rewritten version after a few years**Originally under the name Alicefan1*  Hope you enjoy the newer version!


I sang along with my favorite song while washing the dishes after dinner that night as my sister sat not far on the couch watching TV.

"Pumpkins scream in the dead of night, this is Halloween. Everybody make a scene." My sister glared at me and peeked her head over the back of the couch.

"Would you quit singing that? I can't hear my program, so shut your trap." Anna, my sister, is three years older then I am. She's alright sometimes but usually she's pretty sour and bitter toward me. Tomorrow is my birthday though, I'll be turning fourteen so she'd better be nice to me. I was born on Halloween it's my favorite holiday and I can't wait. I had always love the movie The Nightmare Before Christmas. It's a great Halloween movie but Anna was always into pink and _girly _things. She thought is was creepy.

My mother wandered into the kitchen and smiled at me taking the dry dished putting them into their rightful places in the cupboards. "Almost done with the dishes? I brought some cupcakes home from the bakery we can have later."

I shrugged a bit and smiles weakly amused with her. "I guess, maybe we could save one for dad right?"

"Lexi..." my mother made a heavy sigh patting my shoulder "your father won't be home for awhile still. He's going to be on that business trip for awhile."

My father was always on a business trip it seemed. I didn't even know what he did for work anymore. I shrugged it off and wandered upstairs to my bedroom for the night without my cupcake. I went to go shut my light off when I heard someone yelling outside my window. _'My dad?'_ I thought and climbed onto my bed to peek out my window.

Three shady figures were walking down the street. Strange, it was to late for anyone to still be awake in the neighborhood. Good thing the moon was full and lit up the roads.

There were three and they looked a tad older then me. One girl, shorter then the other two, was wearing and old ratty purple dress that just covered the tops of her knees. Her black hair was pulled up into a tight bun with a few stringy strands escaping. Her steps clicked on the tar wearing pointed heeled black boots up to the end of her dress and wore fingerless worn out gloves. Oddly her skin was tinted green and she had a floppy purple witch hat sitting on her head.

The other two I couldn't see as well. They were boys, I could tell that. One of them had his hair so gelled back I could barely tell the color it reflected so much light except two thick tuffs that curled up in the front, like horns. He wore a simple black t-shirt with faded jeans and combat boots.

Now the last boy had a hooded sweatshirt with the hood hiding his face covered with a strange bone pattern. His pants were baggy and had two bones printed on them and had clean white sneakers.

I watched them with curiosity. _'Are they new kids at school?'_ I thought of the different possibilities but my thoughts were interrupted.

"Car! CAR!" The one with the red hair called and pointed down the street and the three scrambled into my front yard to hide from the oncoming car. I was tempted to go downstairs and ask them what they were doing, but I cracked my window open instead.

"Are we almost there?" The other boy complained and huddled behind the bushes.

"No, now shut up and keep quiet!" The girl snarled and slapped his face. "It's bad enough that Jack's daughter is taking over Halloween this year. He warned her about us and were banned from here."

"So...what were we gonna do again? I forgot." The redhead peeked around the garden gate and back again.

"We're going to bring a mortal to Halloweentown and make them stay with is." The girl replied rolling her eyes.

"But...why?" They asked at the same time confused.

She rubbed her temples and sighed. "You two are so stupid. They're going to help us get rid of Jack, Sally, and his daughter. That way we can own Halloweentown instead."

"OHHHHH!" The boys breathed nodded to each other. She slapped them both and used the fence to pull herself up. "Shut up and let's go. The last thing I need is to get caught."

_Whoa whoa back the truck up. Jack? Sally? Halloweentoen? Then these kids must be... no they can't be..._

The three got up and started heading back down the street and under the redheads shirt slipped out a dark red pointed tail. Once they were gone I locked the window shut and turned the light off. I sat up in bed all night thinking. _Could Halloweentown really be real? No...it's just a dream I'm sure. I need to sleep._

I looked back to the road, they were gone. Well if it is real I just saw Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

When I woke up in the morning my eyes were sore. I rubbed them unhappily and got up. Then I remembered last night. I ran down the hall and into my sisters room where she was on her bed with her laptop. "Ha! I've proved you wrong!" I pointed at her shouting.

"What?" She looked at me confused.

"Nightmare Before Christmas is real!" Anna just stared at me and rolled her eyes.

"God Lexi, you're such a child."


End file.
